


Lazy Day

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picnic, kites and heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Title: Lazy Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Picnic, kites and heroes.  
Spoilers: None.   
**Rating: PG  
  
** **Written for day 13 of the Horizonssing challenge.**

Ianto lay on the blanket under the tree watching Jack, remnants of their picnic scattered around him. The thought of tidying it away before it attracted insects and flies crossed his mind but for the moment he didn't want to be distracted. A few moments before a child's agonised cry had filled the air as it's kite had been ripped from it's hands by a sudden gust of summer wind.

The brightly coloured kite had escaped into the high branches of an old oak tree where it clung on temptingly out of reach. They could hear the child's sobs filling the air as his father tried to calm him, telling him he was sorry but it was too high for him to reach. Promises of ice cream and sweets and even a new kite did nothing to quieten the child, he wanted his kite back.

Ianto had watched silently as Jack got up from the blanket next to him and walked over to the tree and started to climb. Ianto was rooted to the spot on the blanket as he watched Jack getting higher and higher as he climbed through the branches. Ianto didn't want to watch, scared Jack would fall but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

For a while Jack vanished among the dense branches and leaves, Ianto straining his eyes to try and see him. Finally he reappeared not far from the kite, his hand reaching out, arm stretching as far as possible to try and grasp it in his hand. Quite a crowd of people were now gathered around the tree watching silently.

Horror crossed Ianto's face as Jack slipped and ended up hanging from a branch by one arm, he jumped up from the blanket and started running towards the tree, breathing a sigh of relief as Jack managed to grab the branch with his over hand and swing his body upwards, wrapping his legs around the branch. Ianto could feel everyone around him suddenly release the breath they had been holding.

Jack's near fall and recovery had actually moved him slightly nearer to the kite, his fingers grabbed the corner nearest to him and with a few gentle shakes it was free. He let the kite drop the the ground and Ianto watched him as he disappeared into the trees thick leaves again beginning his descent.

Ianto held back as Jack finally jumped the last few feet landing softly on the grass below as both father and son, who was clutching the kite tightly to his chest rushed up to thank him. Ianto could see the man shaking Jack's hand before kneeling down beside his son, probably telling him to 'thank the nice man for getting his kite back'.

The little boy buried his face shyly in his dads leg, Ianto could hear Jack laugh as his tussled the little boys hair with his hand. Jack made his excuses and moved towards Ianto, the man calling out a final thank you as he did. As he reached Ianto he took his hand and led him back to their spot under the tree.

They lowered themselves back down onto the blanket, lying back side by side resting on their elbows. Ianto leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips.

'My hero.' He smiled.

Jack shrugged. 'No one else was trying to help ... and I had to do something to stop his crying shattering the peace.' He grinned.

Ianto lay down flat against the blanket and closed his eyes. 'I think that's enough excitement for today.'

'Oh I don't know about that.' Jack replied as his lips covered Ianto's and his hand slid up the length of Ianto's body to entangle his fingers in Ianto's hair as the summer wind gusted over them.

The End.


End file.
